


Half way to the star

by coffeeplanet



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: 一次撩妹教学





	Half way to the star

当飞行员和画家走进一家仍亮着霓虹灯的酒吧时，时间已经接近子夜了。

这是一家以70年代的美国为主题的复古式酒吧，背景乐是浪漫而低调的爵士乐，沙发和桌椅散发着旧皮革与被酒浸泡后的松香味，室内的灯光也比别的普通酒吧略显柔和一些。反正他们第二天，第三天或是再久一点都没什么事情做，他们可以在这儿想待多久就待多久。

抖了抖被小雨淋湿的皮夹克，哈尔走向吧台挑了一个熟悉的位置坐下，点了一杯“Storm of California”，而他身旁的黑发青年只要了一杯美式咖啡。哈尔注意到凯尔似乎有些困了，他的手肘松松地撑在吧台上，上下眼皮偶尔会阖上一小会儿，贪恋地包裹住里面的翠绿眼珠，维持大约2秒钟。哈尔忍不住调侃他，“凯尔，你究竟有多久没回地球了？”

“唔……大概9个月？一年？”凯尔若有所思地回答着，“我记不清了。”最后他坦承道。他实在记不起自己上次离开地球是什么时候，而OA上的纪年法又和地球完全不同。

“你可别告诉我，这次回来只是想去一个酒吧点一杯咖啡然后回家睡觉。”

“是你坚持要来酒吧，我本来是想去咖啡店的……”凯尔小声嘟囔，他连他的家在不在了还不知道呢。

“算了吧，”哈尔咧开嘴角，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“既然难得回来一次，当然要好好放松放松。”等到凯尔的深棕色饮料被端上来后，哈尔不禁眼睛一亮，“我可以尝尝吗？”

“当然。”

得到允许后，哈尔端起凯尔还冒着热气的咖啡喝了一口。纯正的加州口味，噢，他真怀念这个味道，相比之下OA上的咖啡总是带着一股说不出的老树皮味。不得不说，凯尔的选择有时虽然很独特，却又相当正确。

当然，他怀念的可不只是一杯咖啡。

哈尔不会错过酒吧里任何一束来自美女的热情视线，即使那不是针对他的。“嘿，”哈尔用手肘轻轻撞了同伴一下，对他朝酒吧里的一个角落抬了抬眼，“如果我没漏数的话，这应该是那个黑发女孩儿第三次看你了。”

“是吗？”凯尔放下咖啡杯，迟疑地顺着哈尔的视线看过去，那儿果然坐着一个穿长裙的年轻短发姑娘，目测不超过24岁，对方在他发现她的一瞬间就低下头转开了目光。“她挺好看的……所以呢？”

哈尔带着错愕的表情望向凯尔，“……难道你没有在酒吧约过女孩吗？”

“有是有……”凯尔吞吐着说，“就是……”从来不是他主动，因为女孩儿们总是会主动找上他。“……只要我坐下，拿出本子和笔开始画画，就会有女孩子围过来。”凯尔老实地说道。他以前去酒吧的目的也不是为了泡女孩，要不是这次哈尔监督着他，恐怕他又要忘了刮胡茬。

“好吧，我承认这是一个捷径，”哈尔撇撇嘴，他可没在嫉妒，“但你不能一直这样，凯尔，有时你要学会主动一点。”他侧过脸向青年挤了挤眼睛，鼓励他道，“要知道当对方偷偷看你时，你已经成功了一半。去吧，找她说话，把她逗笑，然后把她牵走。你能做到的，这一点都不难。”

“啊？可是……我，呃，我完全不认识她，我该说些什么？”凯尔站在原地，几乎手足无措。

倚在吧台上的老练飞行员轻叹了一声，他决定给这个什么都不懂的后辈上一课。

 

“看好了小子，首先你要做的一件事，就是放松。Bartender。”

哈尔叫来了酒保，吩咐对方为他看中的某一位落单的金发女士送去一杯青涩柠檬味的Daiquiri。在对方收到礼物的意外中，哈尔轻微地挑起嘴角，端起酒杯，在漂亮的低音提琴声中走向了那位金发碧眼的美女。

“嗨，小姐，我打扰到你了吗？”礼貌地颔首，他在女孩的对面落座。

“不会，我很高兴，谢谢你请的酒。”

年轻的金发女孩在看到穿皮夹克的男人之后，双眼中似乎不仅感到意外，更像是惊喜——很少有女性不会被哈尔帅气的外貌折服。

他们交换了名字，哈尔得知对方名叫黛西，是个刚毕业不久来到大城市的实习生，而哈尔也向对方介绍了自己引以为傲的试飞员工作。他们之间的交谈十分愉快。

“抱歉，我不得不来打扰你，”哈尔双手交叠搭在膝盖上，他开口道，“因为你让我想起了曾经的一次十分难忘的飞行。”

“噢，是吗？”女生好奇地问。

“在那次飞行任务中，我需要穿越加勒比海前往南美，途中我从高空经过了一片我从未见过的美丽岛屿，于是我降低了飞行高度贴近海面，那儿有一片碧蓝透亮的浅水海湾，水面清澈到在200米的空中都能看见海底的礁石。”

“天哪，那一定是个很美的地方，有机会真想去一次。”黛西赞叹道。

“可惜我已经很久都不开飞机了，否则我一定会找机会再去一次，因为那里的海水是一种十分特别的，令我难忘的蓝色。”他顿了顿，“不久前我发现，那种蓝色世界上只有两个地方有，一个在加勒比的海湾，而另一个在你的眼睛里。”

“无论如何……请让我多看一看你的眼睛。”哈尔深情地注视着她说。

金发女孩因男人的话明显怔了一下，随即羞红了脸蛋。不仅是黛西，连不远处听着他们对话的凯尔也瞪大了眼睛。

他们又聊了一阵，当哈尔邀请女孩和他一起走时，却被对方委婉地拒绝了。

“谢谢你，”黛西笑着说，“你是个很优秀的人。不过很抱歉，我已经有男友了，他过一会就要来接我了。”

“没关系，骑士不会和王子争夺公主。”哈尔莞尔道，“美丽的公主，当你需要我的时候，我会随时带着我的剑。”

 

当哈尔回到吧台，凯尔还独自坐在那儿，与一个空咖啡杯在一起。

“看吧，一点也不难。”哈尔略显自得地冲他歪了歪头，“现在轮到你了。”

我做不到……刚想这么说的凯尔发现这句话都快要成自己的口头禅了。于是他低下头想了想，决定冒一回险。

青年转过身，脚步迟疑地走向那个黑发女孩儿。“嗨。”他低声打了一声招呼，坐在她的身旁。

“你好啊，我叫露西。”女孩冲他露出一个甜甜的微笑。她仿佛已经等他很久了。

“凯尔……我叫凯尔。”

他停了一会儿，突然不知道该以什么话题开始，于是他只好腼腆地笑了笑，“露西，能问你一个问题吗，为什么你刚才总是在看我？”

不对……吧台边的棕发男人忍不住为他捏了一把汗。

“因为……你长得和我一个老同学有点儿像。”女孩微垂下眼说。

凯尔微张了张口，只吐出了一个词，“真的吗？”

错误。哈尔撑住头，深深叹了口气。

露西掩住嘴角的笑意，“我想不起来了……呵呵，不过你真的让我觉得有些眼熟。”

“其实……我也觉得你有些面熟，”凯尔努力试图把话题带上正轨，“以前似乎有位和你挺像的顾客委托我为她画过肖像……啊对了，我还没介绍我是个漫画家，其实我不止画漫画，什么类型的画都会一点儿。”

“好厉害！那么你平时都是用什么画画呢？”

“因为我主要负责草稿部分所以一般用铅笔就够了，偶尔也会参与勾线，我勾线时是用小号G笔……”一说到自己擅长的领域凯尔就看起来很有兴致。

“你有纸吗？我带了笔，可以为你画一张。”

露西看上去还在上学，她从包里拿出一个大本子，欣喜地看着凯尔在白纸上勾勒线条。

只有哈尔明白，这是凯尔的潜意识在用画画逃避交谈。只要有纸和笔，他就能永远安逸地躲在自己的小世界里。

 

不知道为什么，凯尔总是画错。

他从前都没有像此刻一样那么容易画错，使用橡皮的次数越多他的手就越抖，甚至有的地方连续擦了4、5次，总是不够满意。当他完成接近一半时，重新审视了一遍自己的草稿……简直有直接撕掉的冲动。

发现男生的脸色仿佛不太好，露西关切地问他。

“不……没事，再等我一会儿。”凯尔咬着笔。

青年不由自主地抬起头望向吧台，他炭火般的目光扫过，很快就找到了他想找的，哈尔在那。他看见棕发的男人正对他浅浅地微笑。

嘿，加油！哈尔用夸张的口型这么说着。

忽然间，凯尔感觉仿佛有一盘颜料在他心里打翻了，他的心跳这一下是蓝色，下一下是紫色，再下一下，是黄色、绿色和青色混合的颜色。

总有一片雾弥漫在凯尔眼前，每当他犹豫不决，当他还在止步不前时，哈尔都会这么笑着鼓励他。褐色的瞳仁里装着温柔和坚定，走在前方，然后将他的灵魂再一次带到高空。

他毫不吝啬地，自豪又放肆地用他的全部自信感染着他，甚至要令他一点一点忘记掉恐惧的滋味。每次哈尔用那种眼神看他，都要把他的心给烫出一个洞来。

他是他的剑，也是他的盾。

而他是他的船长，也是他的海。

 

凯尔很快就完成了剩下的另一半，并非算得上一件令他满意的作品，但那已经无足轻重了。

“我好喜欢，画得真棒！”露西夸奖了他一番后，接着问起，“凯尔，你今晚打算去哪儿？”

“我……打算去我一个朋友家。”

“是吗，”女孩的神情看起来稍显失落，“我本来还以为能去你家看看呢。”

“抱歉，让你失望了……也许下次吧。”

“可以交换一下你的联系方式吗？”

凯尔只好留给她了一个98%时间都无人接听的家用号码。

与女孩道别后，他才终于立起发麻的双腿，跌跌撞撞地走向哈尔，跨过桌椅和旧皮沙发，在云层上方向他挥手。

凯尔失败了。哈尔没有发现他是故意的，所以他只是叹着气摇摇头然后揉了揉青年的头发。又或许他发现了，只是他又在纵容他了。

 

“这次真是可惜，凯尔，她差点儿就要跟你走了。”

和前飞行员并肩走在凌晨的海滨城小道上，西海岸清爽的海浪声轻盈地拍打在耳畔，披着月光的飞机尾翼悄无声息地划开夜幕，在天空尽头随着闪烁的航行灯融化成一颗新的星星。幽沉的夜空中鲜有繁星，也无需繁星，只因那一颗的光芒尤甚。

空气里温暖的湿气令青年的心情也带了咸味。而他还没有发现，其实他离终点已经走了一半路。会有一天，他也将独自起飞——

现在轮到他亲自拨开迷雾了。

“……哈尔，我可不能丢下你一个人，因为……”凯尔深吸了一口气，“你不能没有我。”

“什么？”

对方在短暂地一怔后接着大笑起来，“哈哈哈，你学得也不慢啊，小鬼。”

 

难得回地球的时间里，去酒吧却没有带走一个女孩儿是件遗憾的事？不，凯尔可不这么认为。

至少他带走了一个骑士。

 

 

END

 

BGM: West Coast Friendship-Owl City


End file.
